Life Changing
by katerena
Summary: What if Harry found his soal mate and it turned out to be... *dark Harry! still not sure rated T for upcoming language
1. Chapter 1

"Where's my coffee!" Boomed Vernons voice from the sitting room. I quickly poared the coffee into his favourit mug and walked as fast as I could with out spilling to the sitting room. I handed him the mug and was instantly soaked in coffee as he took a sip and spat it back out right in my face.

"What the hell is this? I like my coffee hot, not loke warm! I would think that even a **FREAK **like you could do something this simple!" Vernon yelled.

"Well….If it is so simple why don't you do it your self?" I yelled back but instantly regreted it as I saw his face turn as red as a tomato then a purpley blue colour. Seeing the anger rising I started to back up towards the front door hoping to escape. Just then he lunged at me but thanks to the training Dumbledore had givin me on learning how to dodge spells, I easily managed to dodge from the fat man. I made a strait dash to the door but just as I was about to touch the doorknob I was thrown back and tackled. Vernon started kicking me in the stomache and I started to see black dots dancing infront of my eyes. As the pain spreed rappidly throughout my body I heard a loud noise which sounded like something getting smashed to smitherins and looked up to where the front door one was. There was a lot of smoke but I could still make out two men the first one looked like he had blond hair and was lean but the second had black hair and was slightly stockie. I tried to make eye contack but failed as darkness over came me.

"Severus, are you sure?" Tom asked him as I entered the chamber.

"I am my Lord, but not only that, I also found this" he replied and held up a small wooden chest, but what was on the lid made me stop. There on the lid was the Malfoy cresent, and the **Potter** cresent. Why would the two be on the same box? What could be inside? But my thoughts were cut short as Severus started speaking again.

"I have tried opening it and have come to the conclusion that only a Malfoy or a Potter may open the it because it is there cresent which is printed on the chest," He said as he handed me the box. I opened it quickly and glanced inside to find two letters. One for Potter and one for me and aparently Tom knew what was happening as he started to chuckle.

"What is so funny? If you don't mind me asking my Lord," I questioned.

"I'd recognize that aura anywhere! I'm just surprised that Severus hasn't figured it out yet as the work of none other than Lily Potter." He replied as I pulled out the envelope with my name on it.

Dear Lucius,

Since you are reading this it means that I never had the chance to talk to you before my death. This letter is to let you know that James and I knew that Dumbledore isn't the good man whom will vancuish the evil from our world kind of guy like he says he is. Harry needs your help as his destaned soal mate and we are counting on you to be there for him no matter what. I understand that by now the both of you might have different opinions about eachother than what I hope for but I am begging you to just give him a chance to come around to the idea before judging.

Lily Potter

My eyes widened as I read the letter over again while Severus and Tom looked at me with concurn.

"What does it say?" Tom asked but since I wasn't capable of putting a string of words together yet I just handed him the letter. I went back to the chest and under Pot….er…Harry's letter were two bonding mate bracelets. They both had a silver band but the first one had a grey gem (for my eye colour) and the other had an emerald gem (for Harry's eye colour).

"Well this is something we must take into considuration" Tom said after handing the letter over to Severus to read and I knodded.

"Lily had been busy planning this all," I commented.

"How do you feel about all this?" Severus asked me.

"Onestly I don't really know how I feel. I've always felt something for the boy but I never knew what and now this sort of explains it."

"We should bring Potter here for the rest of the summer as I have heared of what his life is like and it sounds nothing compaired to what we thought it was." Severus added.

"What do you meen?" I asked.

"He lives in muggle London with his muggle relatives whom beet him every day for just being alive."

"Do you know the location of this muggle house?" Tom asked.

"Yes, the address is number 4 Privat Drive." And with that Severus and I apparated to said address to claim Harry. When we arrived I saw that it was just a small simple muggle home (not a mansion like most people think) and Severus turned to face me.

"Something doesn't feel right…." I began but was struck silent for the second time as we heared a crash and what souned like someone yelling. We made a dash towards the house and I blew off the front door so we may enter. There was a lot of smoke and dust where the door once stood as the two of us walked threw but stopped in the door frame as we witnessed tragedy. Lying on the floor was Harry covered in blood and many cuts and ontop of him was a big, fat man who I assumed was his uncle. I tried to lock I contact with Harry but he passed out pretty quickly (and I take that as a good and bad thing). I could feel a fire starting inside me, burning to be let loose the more I stared at the broken teen on the floor.

"Step away from the boy! Now if not sooner!" I yelled with my wand pointed strait at him. He quickly did as I said and I shot the first spell that came to my mind.

"Avada Kadavra!" and with that the body fell limply to the ground with a *thump*. Severus went over and picked up Harry and we exited the house and apparated back before the Aurors came to stop them.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please R&R you opinion about the story (and yes I understand that I'm not the best at spelling so if you're going to be a critic about spelling you could just save your breath). I know I said that I was coming out with a Twilight story (which I am) but it is just taking me a little longer than I planed.**

**Katerena**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing and am pleased to hear that you enjoyed the first chapter. Now I hope you enjoy the rest! **

Things you should know:

Narcissa is dead and is completely out of the picture till further noticed.

Aswell Harry and Draco are going into 7th year

_**Lucius' POV**_

We took Harry back to Malfoy Manor and Severus carried him up to the guest room. After the medi-witch I had come to check Harry over left, I sat down by his head and Severus sat at the foot of the bed. Just then Tom entered the room but froze with sadness in the doorframe as he laid eyes on the sleeping boy.

"How is he doing?" Tom asked as he came to stand on the other side of Harry's head.

"He has been threw a lot….but he'll live" Severus replied as he noticed that I couldn't. I just couldn't put it into my mind what kind of pain my little gryffendore was going threw at the moment. Tom put a comfurting hand on my sholder and I sighed.

"He will be fine, I am sure to this as he is under the care of the three of us. Have you talked to Draco since you've gotten back?"

"No, not yet, I'm just not sure how he will take it. You know after being enemies for almost 7 years now….."

"You should inform him, because the longer it takes the longer it will take for him to except and adapt to the idea" and as usual Severus was right. Sometimes it seemed like he knew my son better than I did (but then again he teachs him at school every day). As if on cue Draco and his friends Pansy Parkinson, Blaize Zambini, and Theodore Nott burst open the door and barged in.

"I thought I felt Potter's aura in the manor!" Draco exclaimed as he pulled out his wand inorder to hex the peaceful, sleeping boy. Just the four of them noticed Tom and froze with fear of what was going on.

"My Lord" they said in unition and bowed their heads in respect then they turned back to face Harry. The three of us (Severus, Tom, and I) stood up to protect him.

"You will not touch Harry unless told to by one of us or Harry himself" Severus said firmly to the startled teens.

"B…B...B...But Uncle Sev. it's Potter!"Draco whined as if that was a good enough reason to hex and curse the shit out of the boy.

"As Severus has said you shall not lay a hand on the boy aslong as he is under our care." Tom stated clearly with a prottective tone which spoke 'keep away' loud and clear. Severus shot me a look as if to tell me 'I told you so' for how long it would take them to adjust and that I should tell him. At that moment we all turned to face the bed as we heared a moan come from that dirrection. Before any of us had time to regesture it Harry's eyes shining a bright 'Avada Kedavra' green shot open and he sat up instantly. He looked at all our faces and without hesetation jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

**A/N: Hey, so this is it for now. I'm sorry that it is short but I didn't know where to take it if I continued (if I continued I would probly have this chapter about who knows how long?) Any way I know I said I was going to make a Twilight story, and I still am it is just taking a little longer than thought. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Katerena**


	3. Chapter 3

Where could he possibly be? I thought to myself as Severus, Tom and I met back up in the drawing room. Tom could see the distress on my face and put a soothing hand on my sholder.

"We'll find him Lucius don't worry. It's not like he could have gotten out of the house since he doesn't know where you keep the floo powder, and the wards prevent him from apparating which meens he's somewhere in the manor." He stated and I gave him a weak smile.

"Lucius, do you remember when we went to pick up Harry that we saw a cupboard with locks on it," Severus stated, and I knoded not quit sure where he was going with this.

"Well, maybe, this is just a hunch, that he could have possibly been living in that cupboard and if so wouldn't you want to hide in the one place you were most familiar with? Your room?" Of coarse why didn't I think of that? And I hit myself on the head in a coplete un-Malfoy manor that Tom just stared at me wondering what we were talking about. Without an explainastion or stopping to think of what I was doing I made a strait line dash out of the room and down the hall to the broom closet. As I got closer to the closet I could hear a weeping noise which must have been from Harry. The second I reached the door I wipped it open and was startled to see the boy rocking himself back and forth in the far back right corner.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I didn't meen to do it!" Harry cried his eyes squeezed shut tight.

"Harry, it's alright, we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to talk." I said soothingly to the little boy in the corner. I embraced the crying boy and let him cry for a bit as Tom entered the cupboard.

"How is he?" Tom asked concurned dancing in his eyes. I just gave him a weak smile not capable of saying anything yet as I was concentraiting on Harry.

"Hey Harry, how do you feel?" Tom asked as he brushed his hand through Harry's thick, dark curls. Harry looked up at his once worst enemy; his face red from all the crying and eye's shining a beuatiful shade of green.

"Thank you" was all he said and gave a smile and I could see the pity Tom had for the boy who had grown up in a similar way to how he had. Tom smiled back at the boy in my arms and put a hand on my sholder.

"Lucius you are needed by the Order of the Flaming Chickens according to Severus" I nodded and looked down at Harry.

"Harry I have to go now but you are going to stay here with Tom. Okay?" He nodded but then said.

"Please don't tell Dumbledore where I am! I don't want to go back!..." I cut him off in the middle.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't let Dumbledore send you back to that rechent place," and with that I got off the floor and apparated out of the manor.

_**Tom's POV**_

"Don't worry Harry, Lucius will be back soon but for now he asked me to give you this," and I handed him the letter from Lily and the wooden box with the soal mate braclets.

"What is it?" He asked as he took the stuff.

"You should read the letter first since it probly will explain better than I can," and we sat down at the table in the dinning room.

**A/N: If you would like to read the letter Lily wrote to Harry you can find it on my profile.**

"Oh," was all he said after he was finished reading the letter for the third time in a row.

"So Lucius and I are soal mates?"

"Apparantly so," I responded as I felt a shift in the wards and Lucius entered the room and took a seat next to Harry. He bent over and whispered something into his ear stood up and apparated himself and Harry out of the manor leaving me once again confused as ever.

**A/N: yay finished another chapter! Sorry it took so long I had exams to study for and I think I did pretty good (but I still have to wait to get the marks though). Anyway it's a little short but I am working on the next chapter and should have it up soon! Bye for now but keep smiling :D**

**Katerena**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius apparated us to St. Mongos and I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. Sirius was alive? How was that even possible? I saw him die! I thought to myself. As we entered the room I was met face to face with Dumbledore who I hadn't expected to see (but really should have seen coming).

"Harry, my boy, how have you been lately?" Dumbledore asked me as I tried to get around him.

"Harry?" I heared Sirius' voice come from behind the old headmaster.

"Sirius?" I said slowly as if not sure it was real, that he was not actually there. Although I knew it was real the second Sirius pulled me into a big hug. I couldn't hold back my tears as they slid freely down my face, and I looked up to look Sirius in the face.

"I missed you so much! I'm so sorry!" I cried as Sirius rubbed my back. I noticed then that Dumbledore had left the room and that it was just me, Sirius, and Lucius in the room at the moment.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Sirius sneered at my lover.

"I am here because I happen to be watching Harry" He replied and gave a smile as Sirius' eyes widened.

"Well, he is fine at the moment with me so you may leave now." He replied flatly.

"Why can't you to get along?" I questioned before Lucius could reply back then added "you are both acting like five year olds!" I stated as Sirius hit me lightly on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" I said as I rubbed my head where I had been hit.

"I am not five years old, I'm six!" Sirius stated then we all went into a laughing fit as Dumbledore re-entered the room.

"Now what may I ask is so funny?" He asked eyeing all of us.

"Nothing Proffesore just catching up with one another" I replied as I was the first to finish laughing followed by Lucius, then Sirius.

"St. Mongos said that they will be releasing Sirius tomorrow morning" Dumbledore got right to the point, "and Sirius I already have a room for you set up at Hogwarts…." I stopped paying attention to what he was saying and shot a 'please can he come home with us' look. Lucius knodded and shot an 'I want to murder Dumbledore' look.

"Why can't Sirius stay with us?" I asked.

"I don't think Lucius would like having to look after both you AND Sirius infact you should1 also spend the rest of the summer at Hogwarts Harry." Dumbledore said making up his mind and with that he left the room. I looked over at Lucius about what we should do now.

"Black, are you able apparate?" Lucius asked and Sirius shook his head.

"Alright then" and with that he tossed Sirius a port-o-key and he dissapeard. The next thing I knew Lucius had grabbed me around the waist and we were now standing in Malfoy Maner.

"Sirius" I cried as the two of us crashed onto the floor.

"I missed you so much pup!" Sirius said laughing.

"So, why are you staying with Blondie?" Sirius asked once we were seated on the couch.

"Well…..you see….." I started

"…..and why do you both have soul mate braclets?" he interupted then put the pieces together himself before either one of us could answer.

"…..Sirius…?" I asked nervously not sure if I wanted to hear his response.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you pup then I'm fine with it." Sirius said after along moment of silence.

**A/N: Yay! Sirius is back and I know that this chapter is REALLY short but it's all I can remember at the moment since I wrote out the whole story but then lost it…..so… don't worry I'm working on it but not only this story but I also lost all my ither stories as well so now I am busy rerighting them all. Sigh but in the process I have come up with a new story so keep an eye out for Truth Be Told (might change the title though) **

**Keep Smiling :D**

**Katerena **


	5. Chapter 5

**General POV:**

It had been a week since Lucius had brought Sirius Black to Malfoy Manor, at first Tom was a little irritated that Sirius was there at all but he got used to it for there was nothing he could actually do. Sirius spent most of his time in his anamagis for it seemed most comfortable for him. It was Saturday night and the four had decided to just relax and that was how Sirius fell asleep in front of the fire, Harry asleep on the couch, and Tom and Lucius drinking fire whisky as they watched Harry sleep.

"He looks so peaceful, almost childlike," Tom murmured.

"Tom, he still is a child," Lucius sighed shaking his head at the drunken man. Silently he placed his cup still filled with fire whisky down on the table in front of him and stood up.

"I think it's about time we headed to bed, I'm gonna take Harry to his room, I'll see you in the morning Tom." Lucius said and yawned before gently picking Harry up with no effort.

"What should I do with the mutt?" Tom asked eyeing Sirius and Lucius raised a delicate eyebrow at his drunken friend.

"Just leave him there, the last thing we need at the moment is a hyper Harry and that is exactly what we are going to get if you wake up Black." Lucius hissed at Tom who was getting up to wake the sleeping dog. With a nod to Lucius, Tom went upstairs to bed, and Lucius carried his lover to his room where he gently laid Harry down on the big bed. With a deep sigh he placed a kiss on the sleeping teen's forehead, closed the door, and went to his own room in order to change for bed.

In the morning the first thing Lucius and Tom both heard as they exited their rooms was Harry screaming as he was chased around the house by Sirius(who was now human). Harry currently had waist length hair which was purple with light blue and red streaks running through it. Sirius was laughing like a maniac chasing his god-son down the hallway and Harry ran around Lucius and hid behind his amused lover.

"Na-ah Sirius, you are NOT allowed in my room," Lucius said as he smirked at Harry who hid behind him. He closed the door in the shocked man's face and turned around to face the teen and quickly fixed his hair so it was back to that messy, raven black, hair that he loved so much.

"Now love, what did you do to have him chase you down the hall way like that?" Lucius teased Harry as he pulled the teen onto the bed and into his lap.

"I didn't do anything, I swear….AH!" Harry gasped out as Lucius nibbled at the soft flesh on the side of his neck. As Harry turned around Lucius kissed him full on passionately, the two of them fought for dominance and in the end Harry backed down allowing the older man to do what he liked. Breaking the kiss, Lucius looked into the sparkling green eyes which were filled with curiosity, and worry.

"What is wrong my little lion?" Lucius purred into Harry's ear, as he placed a kiss on the teen's forehead.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Only what you allow me to love," Lucius breathed out heavily as he kissed the teen again while pushed Harry onto his back never breaking the kiss. When it became a necessary to breathe the two men pulled back and Harry smiled shyly up at Lucius.

"I…I can't" Harry sighed after a moment of silence, not looking his lover in the face for he was too embarrassed. Lucius just smiled softly and raised the teens head to look him in the face.

"Do not hide love, I understand if you are not ready," Lucius said soothingly as he ran a hand through Harry's messy, raven colour hair. Harry smiled up at Lucius and gently kissed him, catching Lucius off guard. After breaking the kiss the two of them got up and exited the room and headed downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. Lucius took a seat at the table while Harry sat on his lap and the two lovers waited for Tom and Sirius to join them for breakfast. After five minutes the other two men joined them at the table and Harry and Lucius were both shocked to see Tom and Sirius have a normal, decent conversation. The two having the conversation seemed to not notice the two lovers sitting at the table as they sat down but after a moment they did.

"Pup!" Sirius cried.

"Siri!" Harry cried back across the table.

"Why are you sitting in Lucius' lap pup?" Sirius questioned and Harry looked up to Lucius who just shrugged and Harry shrugged back at his god-father. Tom just watched the two, smiling at seeing one of his very few friends so happy, he just sighed mentally. Tom looked at everyone in the room and noticed that everyone had a role in Harry's life, Lucius the lover, Sirius the god-father, and himself the man that murdered the boy's parents. That didn't seem right anymore to Tom and decided that from now on he would be like Harry's favorite uncle to make up for the horror the kid had faced because of him. Blinking out of his thoughts he noticed everyone staring at him and he looked at them questioningly.

"What are you all looking at?" Tom finally asked.

"Tom, we've been trying to get your attention for five minutes," Lucius replied slowly.

"What were you thinkin' about?" Harry asked and Tom could see the innocents and curiosity which was held in the bright green eyes.

"Nothing of the importance," Everyone just shrugged it off and started to talk about Harry's years at Hogwarts, until Slinky came in with breakfast.

"OK, so let me get this strait, you became a seeker in your FIRST year…I thought you couldn't join the quidditch team until second year?" Tom thought aloud.

"Yes, but I was allowed on the team early because Prof. McGonagall thought I had great flying skills,"

"But doesn't Madame Hooch teach the flying lessons not Professor McGonagall?" Lucius asked.

"Well, you see, Neville broke his wrist after he fell off his broom so Madame Hooch told us not to go into the air and at the time we had the lessons with the Slytherins. So Neville had dropped his remembrall and Draco found it, he was gonna put it on the roof of Hogwarts when I told him to stop and hand it over. That was when he mounted his broom and I went after him. He ended up throwing the remembrall and I caught it but what neither of us knew at the time was that Prof. McGonagall was watching us and thought I would make a great seeker for the Gryffendore team." Harry concluded with an innocent smile.

"WOW, so you're like the youngest person to become seeker in like over a hundred years," Tom murmured.

"Well, if that is nothing compared to all the other adventures he's been through at Hogwarts, tell them about the troll!" Sirius said always enjoying hearing more tales of Harry's adventures.

"What troll….oh? That troll….." Harry trailed off

"What troll?" Lucius asked concerned and looked around the table and noticed that even Tom knew what Sirius was talking about but no one would say anything.

"Wait; is this the same troll that Draco talked about? The one that entered the castle on Halloween?" the other three nodded.

"So, what about it?"

"Harry took it out," Sirius replied in a nonchalant tone that spoke of its own volume.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Snape used it for ingrediance but I could be wrong," Harry thought. By the time they finished breakfast they were already half-way through Harry's second year.

"So that's why no one's heard from Lockheart since your second year," Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess we were lucky that Ron's wand was broken or else we would be walking zombies and the Basilisk would still be roaming Hogwarts,"

"Wait so what happened next?" Tom asked.

"Well, now Ron is stuck on the other side of the crumbled wall with Lockheart so I continued on to the chamber where I found Ginny lying in the middle of the chamber unconscious. She was holding your diary and that was when I noticed Tom from when he was twenty. Yeah, so that was when we learned that TOM MARVALO RIDDLE meant I AM LORD VOLDEMORT, and then he sort of let the Basilisk loose and told the Basilisk to not listen to whatever I tell it." Harry trailed off and the three men just stared at the teen.

"You did WHAT!?" Sirius exclaimed wide eyed at Tom.

"Hey! _I _didn't do it, my horcrux in the diary did it so don't look at me like that!" Tom cried defending himself.

"So what happened next?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Oh well, Faux showed up with the sorting hat, who had the sword of Gryffendore and that was when Faux pecked out the eyes of the Basilisk!" Harry exclaimed and went on explaining his other years.

**A/N: Sorry I just don't feel like writing out every detail of each year**

"Wow!" was all they could say once Harry was finished.

"Yeah," was his only response as he stood up and walked away. It took the three men a few minutes before they noticed the teen had left, and went in search of him. They found Harry in the drawing room, just sitting there on the floor in front of the fire, just staring into space.

"Hey Pup, what are you doing'?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to his god-son. Instead of an answer Harry just shrugged as Lucius pulled him onto his lap and Tom sat down on the other side of them.

"Just thinking," Harry replied after a moment of silence before relaxing onto Lucius who smirked at the teen. The group just sat there in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth of the dancing flames when they heard the floo in the floo room go off. Harry looked up to give Lucius a questioning look who in reply just shrugged.

"Must be Draco, he was staying with the Parkinson's as far as I'm aware and Narcissa is still in France," He told the teen who just relaxed back onto him. They all turned around to face the door when they heard a gasp and were faced with a stunned Draco Malfoy.

"Father, what is going on?" Draco asked as he eyed Harry who was sitting in his father's lap.

"We are sitting in front of the fireplace Draco, surly you can see that," Tom replied before Lucius could answer. Draco nodded as he broke eye contact with Harry to look at the Dark Lord.

"Father, is it alright if Pansy and Blaise stay over tonight?"

"Of course son," Lucius replied as he tightened his hold on Harry. Draco nodded and left the room as Sirius and Tom went to the potions lab. Harry yawned as Lucius began to kiss his neck.

"Tired?" Lucius asked as a smile tugged on his lips. Harry nodded as he cuddled into the embrace, as he placed his head in the crack of Lucius' neck. Lucius chuckled as he kissed Harry on the forehead and shifted the teen so he could read while Harry was still sitting on him. As Harry clutched onto Lucius' shirt, Lucius opened up the Daily Prophet and shook his head at the ad on Harry. One day his lover would be adored by the wizarding world but the next he would be despised. Shaking his head he put down the Daily Prophet and kissed down Harry's neck and over his shoulder. Harry's eyes blinked open at the feeling of Lucius kissing him and smiled at the loving kisses that were placed along his neck. Turning around so that he could face his lover Lucius kissed passionately on the lips and Harry kissed back with the same passion. Wrapping his legs around Lucius' waist, Harry tangled his hands into his lover's silky hair. Lucius quickly carried Harry up to their room and locked the door and put up a silencing spell. Pulling away, Lucius looked down at Harry.

"Are you sure, love?" Harry nodded as he pulled Lucius down again while Lucius began to unbutton Harry's shirt.

Harry moaned into the kiss as Lucius' hands roamed over his skin, and flung his head back as Lucius began to kiss down his neck.

**A/N: I'm sorry but I have no idea how to write something like this so I went as far as I could. I will look into how to do it and hopefully be able to write it next time…**

After Lucius cleaned up he lay back down onto the bed and Harry curled into his lover while Lucius curled his arms around the teen. A few hours later Tipsy the house elf popped into the room.

"Master, and Master Harry, lunch is ready!" Tipsy cried before popping out of the room. Lucius opened his eyes and noticed that Harry was still not up so he just sat there watching the teen sleep peacefully. When the teen was awake Lucius was amazed on how intimidating and innocent Harry could look at the same time but now that he watched his lover sleep, he realized that the innocence radiated off of Harry in such soothing vibes, and he loved it. Forgetting about lunch, Lucius fell back asleep, Harry secured tightly in his arms as they slept peacefully through the afternoon.

**A/N: Hey! I know it has been like 5 million years since I have updated my stories and I'M SORRY! BUT... I have a good reason for it! I had all my stories written out but...then I lost them so I have to start from scratch. Anyway here is chapter 5 and I am working on chapter 6 + the next chapter to Destiny so... **

**KEEP SMILING! :D**

**Katerena**


End file.
